1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a portable cooking, toasting, roasting, and carbonado heating device, which comprises essentially a composite toasting and cooking heating compartment, and a portable chest oven into which the heating compartment is accommodated. The invention offers a multiple of advantages over conventional products, including: firstly, ease of assemblage and ease of portage. Therefore, it is very convenient to carry along in an outing or camp activities out in the fields; secondly, rendering possible a variety of options for culinary presentations such as ordinary cooking, toasting, roasting, and carbonado barbecue, to suit different appetites; thirdly, compact size to save space requirements; and fourthly, ease of maintenance, servicing and ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our society, and largely speaking in democratic nations everywhere, people have lived much better than they did sometime ago. Thus, they have more leisure time to spend than was once the case, so they are more and more concerned about leisure life and touring, indeed pleasure-seeking outdoor activities, and as such they are no less worried about the cooking untensils to be carried along in an outing. With this background and with a view to meet this requirement, proposals have been made to provide cookers which are reasonably easy to carry along and which can serve to prepare foods of any different style in terms of the art of cooking, thereby affording more fun and pleasure to people out in the field for fun in groups. A review of out-cooking utensils available in the market will convince you that they are, as a rule, composed typically of a combustor, namely, the beak of a gas oven, of a footing underneath, to which the fuel is supplied by a gas source, such as a gas cylinder; or else in the form of a charcoal burner, with grill or roast grids mounted thereon to facilitate the cooking, roasting, or carbonado preparation of foods. In the market, there has been still another handy oven of the gas heating type, but this latter oven fails to provide multiple cooking performances such as regular cooking, toasting, roasting, and carbonado barbecuing. There has been provided still another kind of gas oven, which comprises two separated compartments, the compartment ahead of the oven is used for toast and carbonado treatments, while the aft compartment is used for cooking and regular boiling treatments, each compartment using one specific gas source, so that you can perform toast or carbonado cooking on one side only, and will have to rely on the other side for regular cooking and boiling services. In other words, this prior art device fails to accommodate different cooking options on any single side, and involves the provision of two gas outlets, which are therefore neither economically advantageous nor space-saving.